Sonic Rider Gundam 00
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog lives with his foster sister, Melody after their parents died in a car accident and Sonic is a student at Duel Academy with his friends, however he discovers he is the new Kamen Rider Diend, and he searches for other Riders to fight the forces of evil


Sonic Rider Gundam 00

* * *

Chapter 1: Henshin!

* * *

"Honestly, Melody. You have to stop." Said Sonic, as he faced his foster sister, Melody and Melody said "Ino deserved it." And Sonic said "I got a phone call from your dance teacher saying you attacked her!" and Melody said "But…." And Sonic said "No buts! Go to your room, you're grounded for the rest of the night!" and Melody said "You're not the boss of me!" and Sonic said "Melody, remember what happened to Mom and Dad? They died in a car accident! So I'm in charge, now GO." And Melody walked up to her room as Sonic buried his face in his hands _'What am I gonna do with her?' _he thought and he saw a meteorite hit the ground and went outside to see what was going on and saw a gun like object and he picked it up and examined it closely before a Kaijin attacked him and he felt a card in his hand and inserted it in the gun **"KAMEN RIDE" **It went and Sonic aimed upward and said

"_HENSHIN!"_

"**DiEnd!"**

And 3 DiEnds spun around Sonic before slamming into him, transforming him into a blue, barcode themed Kamen Rider

*Cue song: Treasure Sniper*

Sonic fought the Kaijin head on and inserted a yellow card

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DiEnd!"**

Sonic took aim and open fired, sending a massive energy blast at the Kaijin, destroying it before reverting back and voice spoke in his head

"_You have the power to detect the coming of a new Kamen Rider by drawing his or her symbol."_

Sonic then took out a piece of paper and drew a phi symbol, a heart, a spade and Den-O's symbol with a pencil

Today at school…..

"OK, all I need to do is to find Blade, Faiz, Chalice and Den-O." said Sonic as he searched the area and he muttered "I can't find Kamen Riders Den-o, Blade, Faiz and Chalice." And a girl's voice said "Yo, Sonic!"

"Hmm?"

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails arrived and Knuckles said "Ask, and you shall receive." And pressed the 5 button 3 times as Amy inserted a card in her belt as Rouge activated her belt and Tails pressed a red button on his belt and all 4 spoke "Henshin!"

"**Complete"**

"**Sword Form"**

"**Turn Up"**

"**Change"**

All 4 of them changed,

Rouge was Chalice. She was now wearing a black and gold body suit. It was mainly black, but the gold, which looked like golden spikes, extended from the belt up to the bottom of his chest armor, and below it to the knee pads. The knee pads, leg guards, boots, gauntlets, and the back of the hands were all made of silver, including the torso armor. Her shoulders were protected by black round shoulder guards, with a red line running across their centers. The front and back of his chest armor had a hollowed-out red heart, but the center was split with a red slit running down the chest plate, separating the heart into two parts. But then again, the centers for the two sides were also split, making the heart in four pieces. The same goes for the heat on his back as well. As for his new helmet, it was black with it a silver mouth guard. Her helmet also had a visor, an, obviously, red heart. Last but not least, just above the heart, two silver bladed horns, with the ends pointing above and behind her head.

Amy was Blade. She wore a blue bodysuit with silver armor that had gold outlining and was themed after a spade and a Rhinoceros Beetle, in her hand was a sword, her helmet had red, buglike optics

Knuckles had become Faiz, he was clad in a black body suit. His shoulders were shielded with a metal-like material Sonic hasn't seen in his life. The same metal-like substance adorned his wrists, lower arms, knees, ankles, legs, and feet. The boots were also lined with the same metal for the sides of the soles. The gauntlets the figure was wearing had the same red lines throughout the hands, and the same metal-like substance coated the first segmented portion of its fingers. The majority of the metal was focused on the chest, a bit bulky, as if protecting something under it, but Sonic observed that it doesn't hamper movement like some of the samurai armor he had seen in the museum. He also thought that the armor extended to the back of the figure. This was finished by a helmet which she observed completely hid the user's head, it was a full mask, to hide the user's identity. The prominent thing about the helmet was the closed, insect-like mouth in the same metal-like substance, the extended appendages on the top of the helmet, like an insect's antennae, and the very large, bright yellow eyes, which seemed to be glowing. The red lines he had seen earlier were now prominently displayed throughout the figure's body, some going through the metal material itself.

Tails was Den-O, He was now the size of a human male his age and wore a strange outfit. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars, then The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him. "Ore...futatabi sanjou!" he declared as he pointed his thumb at himself before posing with his arms stretched out ahead and behind him as Sonic transformed into DiEnd and Jack Skellington transformed into Kiva and Mephiles became Dark Kiva

* * *

Next time on Sonic Rider Gundam 00

* * *

"Sonic, It's someone else, I'm sorry…." Said Amy

"We can still be friends, I'm proud of you, Amy." Said Sonic

"SASUKE~!" Yelled Mephiles as he clutched Sasuke's injured body

"Taiyou Senshi, Jikaider!" said a voice as a Cross Fusion Protoman stood, colored gold and teal facing some monsters, having an orange billowing cape on his back

* * *

Chapter 2: New Love, New Freinds


End file.
